A growing number of businesses use call centers to handle interactions with customers. The call centers use groups of agents to handle all inbound and outbound calls. Companies typically use call center services, for example, as a help desk for banks, service providers, and others, or to manage outbound and inbound communication campaigns to potential customers for telemarketing or to existing customers for collecting information or customer follow-up.
In a call center, there may thus be numerous incoming lines and a number of call center agents ready to answer the incoming calls. To efficiently answer incoming telephone calls, the incoming calls are placed in a queue and answered by a call center agent, typically after a waiting period, and likewise for outbound calls.
In call centers, headsets may be advantageous for the call center agents, to allow for e.g. simultaneous use of a computer system, and typically, a base unit is connected to a computer or soft phone application and a headset is provided for the agent to use.
Typically, each agent has a personal headset which may be stored or locked away in storages or lockers when not in use. It is envisaged that also in other environments may a plurality of headsets be allocated to a limited number of base units so that not all headsets are docked simultaneously.
The headsets are becoming increasingly complex having numerous build-in functions to support the users, such as user interfaces, such as user interfaces including call control functions, adjustable audio settings, etc., such as wireless communication interfaces, etc. To keep the headsets updated and be able to install new functionalities, such as to e.g. allow the use of new wireless protocols for communication, or to fix known bugs in the firmware, the headset firmware may be updated.
Typically, the headset is updated when connected to a computer prompting to install the update. However, this may be disregarded by users in a busy environment so that the headset firmware is not updated, and additional functionalities thereby not installed. If the update is performed, the updating process may take up valuable working time for employees.